1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gynaecological device. More particularly the present invention relates to a vaginal occlusion and self-adjusting delineation attachment for use with the uterine mobilizer.
2. Background Art
Conventional hysterectomy surgical procedure typically involves one of four approaches: vaginal hysterectomy, total abdominal hysterectomy (TAH), total laparoscopic hysterectomy (TLH), and laparoscopically assisted vaginal hysterectomy (LAVH). Vaginal, TLH and LAVH have become more popular among surgeons because these approaches are less invasive than TAH, with TLH being the least invasive approach. TLH and LAVH are usually viewed as more preferable because each is less invasive when compared to major abdominal surgery. Thus, TLH and LAVH approaches usually result in shorter hospitalization and recovery times. Difficulties arise in TLH and LAVH, however, in identification of the fornix of the vagina if the last is not well delineated. Another technicality is leakage of carbon dioxide from the peritoneal cavity when the vagina is opened laparoscopically.
Another problem, not appropriately addressed in the prior art, is that human bodies vary considerably. Any vaginal insertion device for surgical procedures must, therefore, be adjustable. Such devices are, preferably, self-adjusting.
There is therefore a need for a vaginal delineation device, attachable to a uterine mobilizer that also provides occlusion to the vagina to disallow leakage of carbon dioxide. There is a further need for a vaginal delineation and occluding device that is adjustable, and as self-adjusting as possible